Titan-II Tank
The Titan-II Tank is the namesake successor to the Titan Tank, and is one of the many tanks in service with the Imperial Military. Compared to the other tanks in service in tertiary units, it is second only to the Fortress-II and the Kaiju Class Super Heavy Tank. Overview The Titan-II, despite sharing the same name as the Titan-I, shares very little in common with it. It is more closely related to the Fortress-II in design, and is largely considered to be a lighter contemporary of the latter. The Titan-II was deployed to bridge the gap between the Fortress-I and Fortress-II, but it is by and large beginning to replace the Fortress-I overall as the main battle tank of the Imperial Army and Marines. The Imperial Marines make extensive use of the Titan-II for its high mobility as an anti-gravity tank, which permits its use in amphibious assaults. Heavy emphasis was placed on the Titan-II's area denial capabilities, and it has a high number of anti-infantry weapons as a result. Specifications: Mass: 133 tonnes (Titan-II-A) Length:40m Width: 22m Height:7m Crew: Three (Commander, Gunner, Driver)-May be automated by AI. Armor: Nano Composite Titanium-Carbon Crystal (Classified materials blend) Armor and Shielding The Titan-II is protected with a Titanium-Carbon composite armor with a ceramic plated overlayer. The armor has been coated with a special fluoride-oxide coating making it immune to almost al chemical attacks, and is fully sealed and rated for all CBRN environments. The tank also possesses heavy energy shielding, that has been rated to withstand direct hits from 120mm railguns before collapsing. Additionally, the tank is equipped for mounting points for both explosive, and non-explosive (liquid-metallic jel) reactive armor. Armament While armament of the tank is dependent on the tank variant, all versions of the Titan-II come with external grenade mortars, electro-shock capacitors that fire an area of effect discharge, incapacitating unshielded threats in the immediate vicinity of the tank, and all variants have mounts for topside machine guns atop the main turret housing, as well as mounts for wire guided anti armor missile launchers, or anti-aircraft missiles. Electronics Like all tanks in Imperial service, all variants of the Titan-II are equipped with a C4I (Command, Control, Communications, Computer and Intelligence) quantum computer that can automate the tank as need be. The computer is protected by secure quantum encryption and is able to be networked to the Imperial UNICOMNET to share tactical information on the fly. The tank is protected and hardened against and from electromagnetic weapons, and will continue to operate should an opposing force attempt to use them. The tank also features: * Inertial dampening units to absorb recoil and reduce g-load under high speeds. * (For tanks equipped with coilguns) High speed autoloader (Two second reload allows for the highest rate of fire of any Imperial armor platform.) * X-ray, infrared, and ultraviolet targeting and imaging systems. * Exoatmospheric/CBRN life support system, allowing for indefinite life support. Powerplant & Propulsion The Titan-II is powered by a Systech Mk VII Fusion-Fusor Deuterium-Tritium reactor that provides a total of 50,000 hp. Most of this power is converted into electrical energy via a direct plasma converter to power the tank's anti gravity drive, and to its capacitors for its primary coil gun. The Tank is propelled by an anti-gravity graviton deflector drive which permits for hovering above ground of up to 20m. The tank can reach speeds of 200kph using this drive system. Strategic and Tactical Transportation The Titan-II is found on nearly every ship in the Imperial Fleet, and on nearly every Imperial world, including protectorates. It can be transported by Archangel dropship, and is fully rated for reentry conditions while mounted on such craft. Because of its anti-gravity drive, the tank does not need concern itself with weight limits when crossing bridges, only dimensions. However, even if a bridge is not large enough to support the tank, because of the aforementioned gravity drive, the tank is for all purposes amphibious. Variants Titan-II-A: Standard model armed with coilgun Titan-II-B: Model armed with maser/laser hybrid beam weapon Titan-II-C/MONARCH: Model armed with Project Monarch derived particle cannon. Category:Draconian Empire